Sólo una conversación tuya
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Sólo verla una vez más , observarla y suspirar por ella ¿En realidad estaba desesperado por verla? ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? Sólo una cosa saben...tendrán que expresar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Solo una conversación tuya

Ya han pasado años, semanas, días, segundo y minutos, y el chico de rojo seguía pensando en ella, se sentía extraño, jamás había pensado en enamorarse, él pensaba que el amor era nada más que una pérdida de tiempo, siempre lo dijo y lo veía cuando su hermano Leo le gustaba Karai, -Vamos la chica no es fea, pero no es de tu tipo- le había dicho, pero el líder paso de su lado y ahora él es el que estaba estancado, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, eso sí sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba cada vez mas de su sangre como si fuera una bomba, por primera vez no se sintió vacío.

Raphael se encontraba en su cama viendo al techo y pensado en aquello, podría parecer impulsivo pero a veces le gustaba pensar antes de actuar y esta era la oportunidad perfecta: iba a invitar a la chica a salir con él.

Raph:No sé porque lo voy a hacer, solo que tengo que hacerlo, esto es estúpido no creo que ella acepte, ¡mierda, ya parezco como Leo

Odiaba pensar de esa manera pero así podría dejar de actuar un tanto como idiota, se levantó de la cama y decidió salir a tomar aire, salió de su habitación y vio a sus hermanos haciendo lo habitual, Donnie con sus experimentos, Mikey bailando como tonto por toda la alcantarilla y Leo viendo su ridículo programa, eso era lo que pensaba.

Raph:-Voy a salir, no me esperen-

Donnie:-Siempre sales a esta hora, eso es raro en ti-

Raph:-¿Qué tiene de malo tomar aire?-

Mikey:-Aquí hay mucho aire-

Raph:-Cállate Mikey, lose pero este aire huele mal, regreso en una hora-

Leo:-Raphael tenemos que…

Pero el chico de rojo no hizo caso de esto, solo tomo sus sais y se fue de ahí. Subió a la azotea, le gustaba ver la ciudad, sus luces, su gente, a menudo se preguntaba como seria si fuera humano, si hubiera sido normal; solo lo pensaba.

Estaba atento en sus pensamientos que un sonido lo saco de ellos, decidió ver o que provocaba ese sonido, salto unos cuentos edificios y se topó con algo: era ella. La vio, pero no quería que ella lo viera así que se escondió detrás de un tanque de agua, la chica estaba entrenando tal y como ellos lo hacían, se había vuelto muy fuerte y a la vez hermosa.

Cris:Vamos, solo un poco mas

Dijo y callo agotada al suelo, llevaba entrenando 4 horas, era demasiado pero tenía que hacer algo para no perder fuerzas, Tomo agua y se recostó en el suelo.

Cris:-¡Mierda!, debo dejar de entrenar tan duro, algún día me voy a matar-

Raph:-Me recuerdas a mí-

La chica lo volteo a ver, estaba recostado con un hombro en el tanque de agua, ella le sonrió juguetonamente y se sentó. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cris:-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Raph:-Solo estaba entrenando un poco-

Cris:-¿Tú también?, es gracioso yo igual-

Raph:-Genial-

Hubo un breve silencio, pero el chico de rojo ser armo de valor y siguió con la conversación, ella hizo lo mismo y empezaron a charlar, cada vez se conocen más, el uno con el otro argumentando las cosas y pensando de la misma manera, sorprendida mente ambos se conectaban, el ninja de rojo solo la veía a los ojos y esta le contaba de sus aventuras, simplemente se perdía en ellos. Los ojos de la chica eran verdes como los de el pero los de ella eran más hermoso, jamás había visto ojos verdes de ese tono tan pasivo, y su pelo era muy lacio y de color negro, además de su sonrisa la más bonita de todas, al pensar esto se sentía un poco ridículo jamás se hubiera visto en este posición pero ella; ella era su motivo de ser así.

Cris:-sabes Raph, me sorprendes jamás pensé que tuviéramos mucho en común, es raro eres el primeo que sabe todo de mí, ni kohaku sabe demasiado-

Raph:-¿Y eso es bueno?, ¿no?-

Cris:-¡Claro!, alfin podre conocer a alguien más a fondo y quien sabe qué tal si descubra tu lado sensible-

Raph:-*sonrojado* ¡Yo no tengo lado sensible!-

Cris:-*se acerca hacia el* Todos lo tenemos-

Raph se quedó mudo y aun sonrojado se volteo, así la chica no lo vería pero esta lo observo de re-ojo y rio un poco, le parecía lindo ese detalle, al final se levantó del suelo.

Cris:-*Bostezo* Sabes Raph ya es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo, creo que te veré mañana- se alejó y este la tomo de la mano. La chica sorprendida volteo a verlo.

Raph:-Oye Cris… no te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé cómo empezar-

Cris:-Puedes decirme lo que quieras-

Raph:-*Sonrojado* No sé si sea el momento adecuado pero… aun así lo diré, Cris… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

La chica una vez más quedo sorprendida, su cara paso de estar feliz a ser aún más feliz, poco a poco se veía una sonrisa en ella, se sonrojo y apretó la mano del ninja rojo, lo vio a los ojos y este a él, ambos sabían la respuesta, ambos sabían que era el momento.

Cris:-*sonrojada* Vaya Raph… jamás pensé que me dijeras eso, en verdad yo… haa… no sé qué decir, solo diré lo correcto y ese es un si-

Raph:-¡De verdad!-

Cris:-¡Claro será lindo pasear contigo-

El chico sonrió una vez más.

La chica sonrió una vez más.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ambos estaban enamorados.

Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, y como si una fuerza las separara están se retiraron lentamente, la chica le deseo buenas noches y el hizo lo mismo, y antes de irse la detuvo una vez más.

Raph:-Mañana te veo-

Cris:-Mañana te veré-

Y así cada quien tomo su camino, el chico la vio por última vez y salto al edificio que se encontraba enfrente, y ella entro en a su apartamento, abrió su ventana y se quedó viendo a la luna, realmente se veía hermosa igual como la noche que tuvo.

Segunda parte.

A la mañana siguiente Raphael despertó muy temprano tanto que a sus hermanos les sorprendió, lo primero del día era hacer el desayuno y el con amabilidad se prestó para hacerlo, aun más raro lo veían los chicos, el joven de rojo sirvió unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja a cada ninja, estos comieron y agradecieron el plato, lo segundo era entrenar, hasta este grado Raphael se mantenía en un estado neutral, cada vez que peleaba lo hacía sin llevar su furia al máximo, respetaba las reglas e incluso se disculpaba por ser tan rudo.

Mikey:-Okey Raph no se quién eres y que le hiciste al verdadero Raph-

Raph:-Soy yo Mikey no te hagas el tonto-

Leo.-Mikey tiene razón has actuado raro-

Raph:-Ya dije que estoy bien-

Pero Donnie no le creyó, se acercó hacia él y vio sus ojos, estaban más grandes de lo habitual e incluso su pupila brillaba.

Donnie:-Me sorprende decirlo pero… Raphael está enamorado-

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, y después de un rato se echaron a reír, esto hizo enojar al ninja rojo.

Leo:-¿¡Raphael enamorado?!,¡Ja!, que buen chiste Donnie-

Donnie:-Me cuesta decirlo pero es verdad-

Raphael:-Serán idiotas, yo no estoy enamorado-

Mikey:-Yo creo que te equivocas, ¿Y Cristeen?-

Todos lo miraron.

Leo:-Si, ¿Qué pasa con ella?, digo es linda-

Donnie:-Es linda pero no tanto como mi April, digo April-

Mikey:-Cris es taaan linda, es como mi hermana mayor y ella es hermosa-

Raph no dijo nada.

Leo:-Vamos Raph no te quedes callado, almenos debes admitirlo-

Raph:-No voy a decir nada de ella-

Leo:-No seas gruñón hermano, algún día me darás tu bendición-

Raph:-¿Para qué?-

Leo:-Para cuando me case con ella-

Raph:-Eso jamás va a pasar-

Mikey:-Donnie… ya se armó-

Donnie:-Lo se hay que alejarnos, pero no tanto quiero ver como pelean esta vez-

Leo:-Por qué lo dices, ¿acaso le tienes afecto?-

Raph:-Es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que este con alguien como tú, todo un ñoño-

Leo.-Tú no eres nadie para decidir su vida, y ella puede elegir a cualquiera-

Raph:-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que puedas ser tú?-

Leo:-Porque asi será-

Raph:-¿Qué tal si soy yo?-

Mikey:-OHHHHHHH- sus hermanos lo volearon a ver seriamente- Lo siento pueden seguir- dijo al ver sus caras.

Leo:-Mmmm, ¿así que en verdad te interesa?-

Raph:-….-

Leo:-Bueno, veamos quien la conquista-

Raph:-No te atrevas a jugar con ella *lo toma del cuello* sino te matare-

Rojo y azul estaban viéndose uno al otro, como si su mirada indicara algo, el ninja rojo lo soltó y choco su hombro contra el de azul, salió de la habitación y fue afuera, mientras sus tres hermanos presenciaban su salida.

Donnie:-Creo que ahora si lo sabes… a él le gusta-

Leo:-Pero aún falta ver a quien prefiera ella- dijo y también salió de la habitación-

Mikey y Donnie se miraban desconcertados, esperando que esto no resultara en vano


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Maldito Leo!, ¡Como se atreve a jugar con ella!, pero si lo hace… lo matare- decía mientras se tiraba en su cama.

Raphael estaba de nuevo en su cama, a veces creía que era como su compañía, siempre se desahogaba ahí. Muchas veces pensaba que era necesario hacerlo sino acabaría matando a alguien.

Raph:-Debería prepararme, ¿sería bien si le llevo flores?, ¿Qué tal si la considera aburridas?, ¿o unos chocolates?, naahh pensara que quiero que engorde y no quiero eso, bueno tal vez Donnie me pueda ayudar-

Se levantó y fue con el ninja morado, entro en su laboratorio y lo vio arreglando el boggie- patrulla, parecía ocupado pero tal ez le haría caso, no tenia nada que perder.

Raph:-Oye… Donnie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

Donnie.-¡Claro!-

Raph:-Si fueras a Salir con Abril, ¿Qué le llevarías como presente?-

Donnie:-Mmmm… veamos, bueno primero me fijaría que es lo que más le gusta, de ahí partiría y no se algunas flores he leído que jamás pasaran de moda, y a las chicas les gusta-

Raph:-¿Entonces una flores?, ¡Si coño! ¡Estaba en lo correcto!-

Donnie:-Si, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?, ¿acaso…

Raphael le tapó la boca con su mano, y este rápidamente guardo silencio.

Raph:-Si le dices a alguien me encargare de que Abril te odie por el resto de tu vida-

Donnie:-Vale solo tranquilízate, no diré nada-

Rapha:-Más te vale-

Donnie:- Más me vale-

Y fue así como Raph fue a su búsqueda de flores, era medio día así que decidió ponerse una capucha y salir a ''comprar las flores'', estaba en lo alto de edificio así podría localizar las florerías, con ayuda de un gancho y una cuerda, atrapo un ramo, para no parecer un delincuente dejo caer unas monedas para pagarlo.

Raph:-¡Bien ya tengo un ramo!, ¿ahora que le gusta mucho a cris?-

Se detuvo a pensarlo, recordaba la plática de anoche pero también se acordaba de esos ojos verdes y esto lo distrajo, trato de concentrarse una vez más pero nada funciono así que decidió seguirla, esa era la hora de su trabajo, digamos su otro trabajo.

Por otro lugar Cristeen estaba en camino a su nuevo trabajo, ahora trabajaba en una biblioteca, esta serbia lectura a niños, eso era lo que más le gustaba así que decidida entro en la librería, llevaba puesto una falda rosa que llegaba antes, no mucho de su rodilla, llevaba una blusa azul marino y un saco del mismo color, y no faltaba su boina color negro.

Dio buenos días y fue a su sección, ya estaban todos los niños esperándola, esta con alegría vio como la recibían, saludaba a cada niño y les preguntaba que cuento quería, varios dijeron que el patito feo y otra caperucita roja, la chica para que no se enfadaran unos con otros les leería los dos. Al otro lado de la calle estaba Raphael, veía como trataba a los niños, parecía que fuesen suyos y estos se notaba que la querían, sintió ternura al ver la escena.

Raph:-Si me llegase a casar con ella… me gustaría ver como trataría a nuestros hijos

En la librería:

Niño:-¡Señorita Cristeen ese cuento fue muy bonito, mañana nos leerá otro?-

Cris:-¡Claro! *sonrió* Para eso vengo niños a pasar un rato con ustedes-

Niña:-*Le entrega una flor* Es para usted por siempre estar con nosotros-

Cristeen sentía como su corazón se oprimía, sentía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, acepto la flor y abrazo a la pequeña, esta le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, al acabar la hora todos los niños se fueron y se despidieron de ella, antes de salir un niño señalo en la ventana.

Niño:-¡Mire señorita Cristeen parece una tortuga gigante!-

La chica volteo y el ninja rojo vio esto y decidió esconderse, no sirvió de mucho ya que la chica lo vio antes.

Cris:-Es Raphael, ese tonto me volvió a seguir

Sonrió.

La señorita que acompañaba a los niños los formo en una fila y estos obedecieron, se despidieron una vez más de la chica y salieron de la librería.

Bibliotecaria:-Parece que en verdad les agradas-

Cris:-Quien diría que los niños me gustaran-

Bibliotecaria:-Por cierto Cris, ayer me llego esto *sacando un libro*, creo que este era el que querías ¿no?-

Cris.-¡SI!, ¡si es ese!, ¿cuánto cuesta?-

Bibliotecaria:-Como es nuevo el precio es elevado, vale alrededor de unos $400-

Cris:-¿¡Por qué tan caro?!-

B:-Me temo porque es limitado, el autor solo saco alrededor de 3 millones de copias no se sabe la razón pero aquí esta, si quieres…

C:-No tengo tanto dinero, además tengo más gastos, como vivo sola…

B:-Vale no te preocupes, te guardare una copia y ya después me la pagas, ¿Cómo ves?-

C:-¡¿Enserio harías eso por mí!?-

B:-Claro eres mi amiga-

Cristeen de lo feliz que estaba abrazo a la chica de gafas, está también la abrazo, al final se despidió y salió de la tienda, Raphael que aún estaba observándola presencio toda la escena y decidió bajar, se tapó lo más que pudo y entro a la librería, pregunto por el libro y la señorita lo atendió, la chica le pareció un poco extraño pero aun así lo trato con amabilidad.

B:-Mire aquí esta, le advierto que quedan muy poco ejemplares, yo que usted lo compraba dicen que es muy bueno-

Raph:-Bien, ¿Qué precio vale?-

B:-Serian $400-

Raph:-¡… ¿Pues que trae?-

B.-No, como le dije son poco ejemplares por eso el precio elevado además que hoy acaba de salir-

Raph:-Maldito libro… todo sea por ella Entiendo, aun así lo comprare *saca el dinero* ¿y lo podría envolver como regalo?-

B:-Si, ¿Quiere que le ponga moño y tarjeta? *el chico asentó* Bien para quien sería-

Raph:-*Tartamudeando* D-de Raphael, p-para Cristeen-

La chica sintió que era el nombre de su amiga pero no dijo nada solo lo apunto, cobro el dinero y lo despidió, al final se quedaría con la duda. Raphael quitándose las ropas se apresuró a su cita, ya era un poco tarde pero llegaría a tiempo, la chica ya estaba en camino, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba un vestido casual de flores y unas zapatillas azules, ya estaba en el sitio de su encuentro.

Cris.-Más vale que llegues Raphael Hamato, sino te cocinare vivo

En eso escucho un ruido voleo y ahí estaba, un poco cansado de su carrera por llegar Raphael la saludo y al mismo tiempo la alago.

Raph:-Siento llegar tarde, yo *tomo aire* estaba arreglando algo-

Cris.-Bueno al menos dijiste una disculpa-

Raph:-Que graciosa, ten *le dio el ramo de flores* son para ti-

Cris tomo las flores con gusto y le sonrió al chico al mismo tiempo que le agradecía.

Raph:-No es nada solo que…

Un beso en su mejilla lo interrumpió, el chico se quedó atónito ante eso, y lo más que pudo fue sonrojarse la chica también estaba roja pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Cris:-Bien Raph, ¿a dónde me llevaras esta noche?-

Raph:-¿Adónde quieres ir?-

Cris:-No se sorpréndeme-

Raph.-Solo si me dejas taparte los ojos-

La chica acepto y con un pañuelo tapo sus ojos, la cargo y la llevo al parque, sabía que en la noche ponían una serie de luces prefectas para una cita romántica, llegaron y quito la banda de sus ojos, la chica quedo maravillada de ver esas luces, eran tenues pero llenas de vida, vieron un banco y decidieron sentarse.

Raph:-¿Te gusta?-

Cris.-Es- es muy bello-

La miro y esta hizo lo mismo y se sonrieron una vez más.

Raph:-Dime que hacías con esos niños, al parecer les agradas-

Cris.-Son niños de una asociason en contra del maltrato infantil, son niños que crecieron en condiciones bajas en familia y por eso son llevados cada mes a la librería para que yo les lea un cuento, en verdad esos niños son hermosos no sé cómo alguien pudo haberlos maltratado e incluso violado, esos niños me recuerdan a mí-

Raph no dijo nada, ya sabía la vida que ella tubo, una vez le conto que casi la violaban y otra ocasión más fue cuando la salvo de esos callejeros, sabía que eran traumas que te dejan marcado de por vida, pero decidió cambiar el tema, no quería verla triste sino alegre y que más si estaba a su lado.

Raph.-Oye Cris solo no te culpes, no quiero verte así-

Cris:-Lose no es fácil pero *bajo la mirada* no se aun no puedo-

El ninja rojo la tomo en sus brazos y la tranquilizo, tomó su cara con sus manos y le beso la frente, esta solo lo miro, sentí a que su corazón se saldría, a su lado ya no sentía miedo o tristeza, lo único que sentía era amor.

Raph.-Tranquila aquí siempre voy a estar, ya sabes si me necesitas-

Cris.-Ahora te necesito-

Raph.-Ahora mismo estoy contigo-

Una vez más sus miradas se juntaron, ya no había marcha atrás ya estaban enamorados, pasaron las horas y los chicos empezaron a charlas, dieron una vuelta al parque y vieron los juegos infantiles, la chica corrió hacia los columpios y le grito al ninja para que fuera a su lado.

Cris.-Raph ¿me ayuda a impulsarme?-

Raph:-No sé por qué voy a hacer esto-

Dijo e impulso a la chica, está sentía como el viento se pasaba por sus cabellos, su cara sus piernas todo, se sentía libre, se sentía feliz, todo en una misma noche, no sabía cómo expresarlo, estaba con el chico que le gustaba podría hacer cualquier tontería y el estaría ahí para verla e incluso apoyarla, eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Al término de esto vieron que las luces del parque bajan aún más tanto que casi no se veía nada, esto la asusto pero el ninja rojo la calmo.

Cris:-Bajaron la luces, Raph ya vámonos-

Raph.-Espera creo que es el momento oportuno, esperado mucho por decirlo-

Saco el libro y se entregó.

Raph.-Vi que querías esto solo ábrelo-

La chica abro la envoltura y vio que era el libro que ella quería, sus ojos y su corazón brillaron aún más, lo observo y sin decir nada lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, el chico sonrió al ver esto, ella de lo feliz que estaba se echó a llorar, una vez más la calmo pero esta vez la beso en la mejilla, sonrojada lo observo.

Cris.-No se cómo haces para que me sienta feliz-

Raph:-No sé cómo puede ser feliz a lado de un gruñón-

La acerco aún más hacia él.

Cris:-Sabía que tenías un lado sensible-

Raph:-Todos lo tenemos-

Cris:-¿Tú me quieres?-

Raph:-¿Y tú a mí?-

Cris:-No sabes lo mucho que te quiero-

Raph:-Con eso me basta-

La tomo de la barbilla y la beso, fue el beso más tierno de todos, esto hizo que la chica se dejara llevar y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el postro sus manos en su cintura.

Al término del beso la chica se recostó en su pecho.

Cris:-¿Por qué me haces tan feliz?-

Raph:-Lo mismo me pregunto-

Tomo sus manos.

Rpah:-¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?-

Cris.-No tienes por qué pedirlo, soy- y se abalanzo contra el dando un nuevo beso.

A su fue el comienzo de una extraña, pero verdadera relacion

_**Fin**_


End file.
